The Exception
by soundofsilence25
Summary: Sometimes people enter our lives that cause us to break all of our rules we've lived by...they are the exception.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"See you punks at regionals." Rachel giggled a little to herself at the fact that Noah always had to get the last word in on anything. If it was any other time, Rachel would probably be scolding Noah about bragging too much, about how they were supposed to let their singing do the talking. This time, however, she was ok with letting McKinley High's resident bad-ass throw in one last jab. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she wished Mr. Shue hadn't caught the boys as they were leaving the choir room a few days ago. She wished that Noah and the rest of the boys could have gotten in a few more jabs then the ones that they had just delivered via their performance. She did have to admit though, seeing Jesse's worried face after they were finished did give her a little satisfaction…but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough after how much pain he had caused her…was still causing her. She was still having nightmares about baby chickens crying out for their mommas. Rachel knew what those little chicks felt like, wanting their mommas so bad in their time of need. Difference is, Rachel knew that her mom wouldn't come running when she called. She had the chance to for the past 15 years. Heck, she had the chance to for the past few weeks, and nothing had changed. Like everything else in her life, thinking Finn might love her enough to fight for her, thinking that Jesse was honest with her…everything was a fantasy in her mind. All these dreams that she had for herself, were nothing more than that…dreams…and everything coming crashing down around her was a simple reminder that nothing would change. She would continue to be the same girl that wasn't worth fighting for, the same girl that wasn't worth a second chance. No matter how much she wanted people to see the real Rachel, no matter how much she tried to get them to see, it was all just a fantasy. A fantasy…as she sits down on the stage and cries, she can't help but remember the last time those words left her mouth…and the tears fall faster as she realizes that she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"See you punks at regionals." As Noah Puckerman walked off that stage, he couldn't get past the fact that he didn't feel satisfied. He didn't feel that Jesse had gotten what he fully deserved. Now, he knows that it really wasn't just Jesse but all of Vocal Adrenaline that had murdered all those little baby chicks at Rachel's expense, but it was Jesse that had Rachel still crying in her hot little Funk outfit, stage left after everyone else had gone home. Wait…did he just call Rachel hot…and…why is he still standing here watching over her as she cries over that Jesse tool. "Oh Puck, what the hell has gotten into you man….snap out of it" he's been asking himself that question a lot lately. Granted, he had been trying to change his image a lot recently. A part of him thinks its because of his little girl, he wants to be there for her…ya know. I mean, he knows what it's like to not feel wanted, to not feel that you're good enough, that you're not worth it. Maybe that's why he's still here in the auditorium, listening to Rachel pour her soul out to what she thinks is an empty room. All these questions that she's asking to an absent audience, he wishes he could answer…but he can't. Her questions are the same ones he's been dealing with for quite awhile. Weird thing is, all his life he's been ignored, and called a loser, and nothing has changed. So, why all of a sudden is he trying to be better, even if no one notices. He thinks it all started with a few little words "You're a great singer Noah, and I'm proud to be walking the halls with you on my arm."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He needed a place to think. So, he went to the place that felt like home to him. As he walked up and down the football field, each yard-line brought up a memory. A memory of every time he had been there for Rachel.

5 yard line - Sing a solo? ME! I cannot believe I am doing this. Hmm…it is nice to finally get some recognition for my awesomely bad-ass talents. And, having Quinn and Santana smile at me without having to…well you know…But what about Rachel…

10 yard line- I can't believe I'm actually still wound up at the fact that she hasn't mentioned my solo. At first, I just wanted to get in her pants, but now it's like I actually care what she thinks or something…man what is wrong with me!

15 yard line- SHES PROUD OF ME…the only person that has ever said those words to me are my mom…and that was only once…in kindergarten…when my macaroni art project got first place…but that's just because I took Finn's and fed it to the class gerbil… What?

20 yard line- Anyways…I actually feel…appreciated…and I like this feeling. Rachel is proud of me for something other than sex. I could get used to this.

25 yard line- OK…that slushy is FRIGGIN cold….

30 yard line- I can't believe that I ever did this to you Rachel. Well, actually I can…that's the type of person that I was…wait did I just say was…dating you a couple of days and I'm already wanting to change? Time to put the walls back up…this is too fast.

35 yard line- Yes I know my mom is going to kill me for being a bad Jew, but I can't give up football…it's my life…it's who I am…

40 yard line- Wait you're not mad at me…Rachel you always see the good in people, you're too naïve. People always let you down.

45 yard line- Beating up people, slushie-ing people I don't even know, throwing people in dumpsters…is this who I really am? Is this who I want to be….I can't believe it…I actually think I'm meant for something else…to be someone else…all for her…all because of her

50 yard line- You're actually asking if I quit football for you…of course I did…you make me want to be a better….Wait…why are you looking at me like that? You don't think its going to work…Quinn? A fantasy…Rachel I thought you were different…that you saw the real me…that you see me…right here…giving up Puck to be Noah for you…forget it…might as well go back to being "me"…yeah I was gonna break up with you…we weren't friends….

45 yard line- Back to being "me"…the Lima loser…the deadbeat…but why does it still hurt when I see her…still pining over him

40 yard line- He found out today…the stupid mistake that I made with her…not my baby…she could never be a mistake…but thinking she might be the one…that she actually cared about me…that was the mistake…and it cost me the one friend I have…had

35 yard line- Even after finding out the truth… he still wants to be with her…he wants to be apart of MY baby's life…is siding with her…I'm not good enough for either of them…Rachel saw it too…I want to run after her when she finds out…finds out that Finn was lying…just wanted her back in Glee…I can't believe he would use the one good thing she has in her life against her…I would never do that…would I? And why do I still care?

30 yard line- Jesse seems good for her…at least that's what everyone thinks…I don't. She won't listen to me though…she says he loves her…that she loves him…that he truly cares about her…that its not a lie. What does she mean…I cared about her…I never lied…she broke up with me…what…Why do I still care?

25 yard line- She found out today…who her mom is…she's missing when we start rehearsal…no one sees it…no one cares…I do. She says she's ok but I know she isn't. Living your life with a piece of you missing is tough…but finding that piece again only to know that even though they fit…they don't want to…don't want you…I know…

20 yard line- And the hits keep coming…Jesse left for Vocal Adrenaline today…something about never really fitting in not being heard…dude…if that's a reason for leaving…Rachel and I would have been gone a long time ago…Rachel tries to hide the fact that she's hurt but I can see it in her eyes…I find her crying later by her locker…she hugs me…starts saying something about feelings and trust and not being worth staying for…but I don't hear any of it…I'm distracted by smell of her hair and the feel of her arms wrapped around me and how well she fits…like a puzzle piece…and I want this piece to fit… to work…but WHY? Why is it so different with her? I was with Santana…I was with Quinn…I was with Mercedes…but…with Rachel…it's different…

15 yard line- I cannot believe what Jesse did…I mean…I've done some terrible things in my life…and I'm starting to regret all that and trying to make amends…but what he did to Rachel…I almost wish my old self would reappear because Puck would not have let Mr. Shue convince him that a sing-off was the way to get back…but bringing Puck back wouldn't be what Rachel would want…and lately…that's all that seems to matter…she's all that seems to matter.

10 yard line- I have to tell her…but it's too soon…her heart's still on her sleeve…who are we kidding…this is Rachel…her heart's always on her sleeve…that's why I love her..

5 yard line- HOLD ON….WHAT…I LOVE HER? I….LOVE….HER?...I LOVE HER!

TOUCHDOWN!

I have to tell her!

As I run towards the parking lot I notice that her car is still there which means she must still be in the auditorium…as I open the doors to the back of the theatre I look up to hear her finishing a song I had never heard before…but those words even though they were meant for her….were meant for me too!

"_You make me beautiful  
You make me stand in awe  
You step inside my heart, and I am amazed  
I love to hear You say  
Who I am is quite enough  
You make me worthy of love and beautiful"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She needed a place to think. A place to let all her emotions out. Luckily she was already here…in her sanctuary. Now…what to sing. All of a sudden she remembered a song their temple choir had did last year and she knew it was perfect…as she stepped into the blinding stage lights…she hoped that the song worked…that it drowned out all her childhood fantasies… of fairy princesses falling for men astride white horses…and mothers running into the arms of their lost children…of feeling someone wrap their arms around you and tell you I Love You and knowing they mean it…she knows that none of these happy endings are meant for her and she has to get past that…

_I was so unique  
Now I feel skin deep  
I count on the make-up to cover it all  
Crying myself to sleep cause I cannot keep their attention  
I thought I could be strong  
But it's killing me_

All those times that she thought Finn saw her…really saw her…that she was worth something…worth fighting for…

She had tried to change for him…but it wasn't enough…it never would be…

_Does someone hear my cry?  
I'm dying for new life_

When she was with Noah she felt wanted…she wasn't invisible…but that was just a fantasy too…she knew he loved Quinn…she loved Finn…but why did it hurt when he walked away that day on the bleachers?

_I want to be beautiful  
Make you stand in awe  
Look inside my heart,  
and be amazed  
I want to hear you say  
Who I am is quite enough  
Just want to be worthy of love  
And beautiful_

Why wasn't I enough for my mother…why am I not enough for anyone? I'm tired of changing who I am only to be rejected. I just wanted to be loved…but it's just a fantasy.

_Sometimes I wish I was someone other than me  
Fighting to make the mirror happy  
Trying to find whatever is missing  
Won't you help me back to glory_

I thought I'd found "it" with Jesse. I thought he loved me for me…but chalk our relationship up to another failure in my life…my relationship with him was a lie...just like my relationship with Finn…and Noah…wait…NOT with Noah…but Noah is a bad-ass…he has his rules of dating…and I don't fit his criteria…do I?

_You make me beautiful  
You make me stand in awe  
You step inside my heart, and I am amazed  
I love to hear You say  
Who I am is quite enough  
You make me worthy of love and beautiful_

Noah made me feel all these things…but I know that our relationship was a fantasy…but for some reason when we were together…our defenses were down…and our walls were breached…Noah saw me for me…and he didn't run away…I did…oh how I wish things were different…

The door to the auditorium opens and I see him standing there…I'm afraid…everything in my life these days doesn't end well…so why should I think any different when I see him standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I'm walking down the aisle to center stage…I don't know what I'm going to say…scratch that…I know what I want to say…I just don't know how to say it….

As I see him walking towards me…I don't know what he's going to do…I know what I want him to do…but since when do what I want and what actually happens become one in the same…

"Rachel I…"

"Noah I really don't need any of your snarky remarks right now…"

"That's not was I was going to...Rachel just let me get this out…You know I've been with a lot of girls over the years…I always date em, do em and dump em…that's my rule…"

"Noah I don't see how this has anything to do with…."

"RACHEL…"

"sorry"

"Anyways…with you it was different…it is different…I know we never got any further than making out…but that week with you was the best week of my life…you made me feel like I could be somebody…that I was somebody…other than a loser…you made me want to try to be better…and I know that I said I was going to break up with you but I didn't mean it…and even though we aren't together I can't help but want to be there for you…want to protect you from everyone…and I don't know why…I've never felt this way before…I cant figure it out…you're just…you…"

"I'm the exception"

"Huh"

"The exception…to your rule…all these girls that you dated…they were the same…but I was different…I saw you…the real you…so I wasn't another conquest in your dating game…another mark for your rule of law…I was the exception…"

And as his lips closed over mine I couldn't help but smile into his kiss as I heard the words that I didn't realize I had needed to hear all my life…from someone…anyone…

"Rachel…you are my exception"


End file.
